


Icy Heavens

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, Munto (Anime)
Genre: And more but to lazy to add tags, Crystals, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To learn to trust, to learn to get along, to learn to love.





	1. Prologue

/People lie, steal, hurt, kill, and do many horrible deeds, but they can also do many good deeds. They can choose their path they want to follow its all up to them, but many do not have a choice or even realise that they have a choice to begin with, they can be tricked into doing things that are evil by being told that they were doing this for the greater good./

The group had surrounded a girl with Fury red hair and had yellow golden eyes, the group was supposed to detain her and seal her away because her magic was getting out of hand, but the group didn't know it was magic and thought it was spiritual energy that she was releasing in waves. After many restless hours the group manged to seal her entire being in a form of a crystel rose, they didn't get a chance to celebrate their long awaited celebration for the father of the girl had just arrived just a few minutes to late to save his little girl. His rage was nothing but horror to those who had sealed his daughter away with even knowning that she did nothing wrong to deserve this type of treatment.

He was attacked the group out of rage, the group weren't able to move because the sealing and fight they had just a few minutes ago. But thankfully their king was able to block the attack before it hit them, their king needed to calm down the attacking man, it wasn't going to be an easy task to calm down this man since he was the Ruler of the Magical Kingdom who had a married a human girl.

"How dare your people seal my oldest daughter away!" he snarled at the king.

"Calm down, your Majesty, it was an accident and a mistake," he told the other male smoothingly to calm him which wasn't working very well.

"A mistake!? How can it be a mistake or accident!? They were targeting my daughter daughter and knew what they were doing!" he growls at the other king, he pushed him away with his magic. "Give me one good reason I should spare you and your people!?"

"We need to send those who dead to the next life, we have to hunt down Hollows so we can stop them from hurting the living and the innocent souls of the dead, and you know very well that we are needed to keep the circle of life going," he explain to him trying to not rage the man any further than he already was.

"You've made a decent reason for me not to destroy you soul reapers, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you! Until my daughter is back to how she was before and is returned to me and my Queen, the Heavenly Islands are off limits to all of you Soul Reapers," he snarls as he sends a fireball down at them before leaving that place.

The Soul King stopped the fireball before it could cause any damage to his people. He swore he would do anything to being back the Magical Kings daughter from the seal she had been placed under.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold night out and all the captains had been all summoned for a meeting late at night by the head captain, 3 of the thirteen court guard squads where not counted for since they betrayed the Soul Society. All the captains who arrived at the meeting were tired or annoyed at being called out so late, the head captain was seating on his chair and was facing the other captains with a serious look on his face.

"I have all called you out tonight on the Soul Kings orders," the head captain started to speak, at the mention of the Soul King's name everyone of the captains became more wide awake, it was really rare when the Soul King give them orders. He tapped his cane to the ground and his lieutenant came in with a beautiful Crystal Rose that was floating inside the glass cover it was in,"We have been tasked to to transform this rose back into its original form, many have failed and now we are Soul Kings only hope to turning this rose back into the princess of the magical kingdon."

"That is impossible, there is nothing on our records of this supposed Magical Kingdom, if it did exist won't we at least have a record of its exists?" asked the the 12th captain who was known as Mayuri Kurotsuchi who run the science lab of the Soul Society.

"No, because the Magical King himself made sure that we wouldn't have any knowledge of where his Kingdom is or that it even exist, he saw our men long ago turn his daughter into this crystal rose mistaking that her Akuto was uncontrollable spirit enegry. He forebid all soul reapers to ever come onto his land until his daughter was back to original state and was brought back home safely. All this was saw by the Soul King himself when he was still young, he was the only able to stop the Magical King from killing his people back than who turned his daughter into this very rose that you all see before you now," explained the lazy head captain who was well known as Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Why would the Soul King hide this fact from other Soul Reapers than? If this was an important matter, why hide the fact that their our other beings out there that we had no knowledge of until now. Wouldn't it have been better to report everything and put it in the records so others would understand how important this actually is?" the 6th Captain also known as Byakuya Kuchiki questioned the head captain.

"That would be what he tried to do but the Magical King was serious about his threat and sent his second in command to destory all information of the Magical Kingdom. The second in command does come by every now and than but its only to destory any new information that popped up, I was luckly enough to meet this man a few days ago," The Head Captain explained, which made all the captains stare in shock at him,"I can't forgot someone who has light blue hair and big long elf like ears and he was very knowledgeable."

"You've meet this preson from this Magical Kingdom and didn't bother tell anyone until now? That's not very nice to keep it to yourself, you should have told us sooner, head Captain," the 13th Captain also known as Rukia Kuchiki and was the adopted younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki on request of her actual blood sister who was married to Byakuya Kuchiki who was dying on her death bed.

Rukia Kuchiki is a recent Captain of the 13th court guard squads. She was married to Lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai and they both had a daughter named Ichika Abarai, the marriage was seen coming from miles away they belonged to gather.

"I should have but knowing Rui, he probably would have sent me falling into the sky if I told anyone I saw him," Shunsui half joked but got serious again,"If we can transform the Magical King's daughter back before tomorrows meeting he will be joining that meeting, if not he will stay hidden. But I have a feeling we can transform the Magical King's daughter back before before dawn tomorrow. Now every one put your spiritual energy together to get this princess free."

"All right."

"It doesn't really look like I have a choice."

"I'll be glad to help."

"I'm only doing this to get more information on the Magical Kingdom."

"I hope there's someone worthy to fight."

"Let's get this over with."

"I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Shut up and focus." The white haired male snapped as he focused his energy onto the crystel rose. He was the youngest captain there, he was 10th squads Captain and his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Everyone agreed and started to put the spiritual energy towards the Crystal Rose. Nothing happened for a few hours and same of the Captains started to think it wasn't going to work until the Rose started to glow a bright yellow color. And suddenly the rose exploded in a huge white light making all the captains go flying backwards into the walls of the meeting room.


End file.
